eternal memories
by areadingfreak1096
Summary: This is a revised version of vampire kisses. In this one, Raven isnt completely human and Billy knows something. Is going be a happy ending. Well read and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Oct. 31, 2002

beep. beep. beep..  
WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE...  
Raven pov " ugh , why the hell did i set my alarm w/ that song ". I slowly rose out of bed to take a shower. I put my usuallly clothes, wearing a black shirt/ dress, fishnet stockings, and some black ballet flats. " Raven, wake up." yelled my mom. Running down the stairs, i said " i'm already awake".  
I turned toward my twelve year old brother, Billy " hey, Nerd boy" said Raven. Annoyed at me, he said " its Billy, say it w/ me B..i..l..l..y." Going out the door, i said" Whatever, Nerd boy". I only waited a few minutes when an orange pick-up drove into my driveway. As i opened the door, i smiled " Hey, Becky"  
She laughed " Hey, Raven". Becky and me had been together ever since kindergarden, when the kid made fun of Becky 's accent and her clothes, and i had defended her. " Did ya hear the news" said Becky, bring me out of my thoughts. I sighed" what news?" She smirked " That someone moved into mansion that you love so much" That brighten my day. I had always dreamed that there would be a someone else like me. Becky was awesome but she doesnt have the same interests as me." I hear they're goth " I smiled even more. Minutes later, we arrived at school. As we walked toward the school, a car comes out of nowhere and almost runs me over. The owner of the death car, was none other then, Trevor Mitchell, the king of jerks. " Hey, Watch where you.. oh its you, monster girl." said Trevor. " ugh, watch where you're going, you dumb jock" i said as i walked away. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

After school...

Matt and Becky had been together ever since freshman year when Matt had defended us from his now ex best friend. He had loved Becky since the moment he saw her but was too shy to tell her. Their relationship was one that i hoped i would also have but.. i had a different type of guy i wanted for me.  
As we arrived, Becky complained " ugh, i don't know what i'm going wear" I smiled" oh i think that my mom has a tennis outfit & racket that you can borrow".She squealed and hugged me tightly" oh my god your so sweet, oh and let me guess your going to be a vampire." I laughed as we got out of the car" oh, Becky you know me so well" An hour later, we were looking good and ready to go. We had planned to go trick n treating and later, Becky was going to ditch me to go w/ her love, Matt. Then, a horn beeped. We turned to see Trevor driving his car, dressed as a vampire" Hey, hey, ladies want a ride." I groaned"Leave us alone". Trevor got out of the car and said" oh come on". Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and put a tissue to my mouth. Seconds later, i faded into the blackness.

Ok, guys hope ya like it sorry for not making it long it enough, but dont worry i will make them longer.  
P.S. i may add some other point of views that aren't Alexander's or Raven's. Thank you and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**BECKY POV**_

_**" **__**Wait , what are you doing to her. let her go!" i yelled. Trevor gently put her in his car and then turned to push me. He grabbed me by my hair and said, in a low menacing voice" Look, Raven and i are going to go have some fun and you somehow mess that up. Consider yourself dead." i nodded, not knowing what to say and w/ that he drove away. I quickly stood and dialed my phone, running to Matt's. There was no way i would let him put a hand on Raven but i needed some muscle for this.**_

_**ALEXANDER POV**_

_**I've been a vampire since i was born. Its been hard for me, watching people fall in love and grow old together. I could be w/ another vampire but somehow it isnt the same. And if i were to be w/ a human, i would only outlive her and live w/ a heartache for eternity. Suddenly, something out the window caught my attention. A girl w/ raven colored hair and a beauty that was meant only for the angels. Then, a guy in a fancy car stopped next to them. Being a vampire i could hear that they were arguing. Then something that i did not suspect happened. He put a cloth over her mouth and she fainted. He put her in his car and drove away. I just had to rescue her. I didnt know why but i just had to. I ran out the door and after the car, careful that no one saw me.**_


End file.
